


Cover for Mycroft Holmes: Master of Secrets

by Secoura



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secoura/pseuds/Secoura





	Cover for Mycroft Holmes: Master of Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mycroft Holmes: Master of Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/825789) by [Rector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rector/pseuds/Rector). 




End file.
